Carwyn
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos, ¿qué sucede cuando ella ya no pueda distinguir quien es quien? Fem Harry Potter/Carwyn Carwyn & Clint Barton por el momento.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y los Vengadores no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos. Fem Harry Potter/Carwyn

CARWYN (amor sagrado) "Carwen" o "Carwyn" es un nombre galés de chica bastante común hoy en día. Su significa es..."amor sagrado", "amor limpio" o "amor blanco". Es una contracción de las palabras "car" (amor) y "gwen" (blanco, limpio, sagrado). Se suele traducir al inglés como Caryn.

**Título: Carwyn **

Tony Stark miraba el currículum de la mujer frente a él, era la persona perfecta para el puesto, no tenía mucha experiencia pero si el conocimiento adecuado para trabajar para él; incluso hablaba veinte idiomas a la perfección y tenía conocimientos de otros cinco más que necesitaba perfeccionar.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Carwyn? —No le pregunto a nadie en particular. Nombre extraño, incluso podría ser falso —Necesito comprobar que tiene los conocimientos que dice tener Srta. Potter.

Paso las siguientes tres horas comprobando los conocimientos que la joven decía poseer, algo asombroso para alguien de veinticinco años. Desde que Pepper había renunciado a su trabajo alegando diferencias irreconciliables, Tony había estado ciertamente perdido, la mujer le había pedido un tiempo para pensar en su futura relación y una semana después le llegó la carta de renuncia, eso era suficiente respuesta para él. Durante toda una semana había intentado encontrar una secretaria adecuada para ocupar el vacío que dejó Pepper en Industrias Stark. Ninguna era lo que Tony quería y él sólo quería a Pepper. Pero aquí estaba esta deslumbrante joven, ojos verdes y cabello rojo con un nombre extraño.

—Contratada —dijo de inmediato.

La mujer sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—¿Cuándo comienzo? —preguntó sin más.

—Primero debes deshacerte de las otras candidatas, maneja eso hasta que me comunique con recursos humanos para que imprima el contrato. Debo decirte algunas cosas más que se requieren de tu trabajo siendo mi asistente —Tony vio a la mujer desaparecer y luego la escucho decir: Lo lamento señoritas. El puesto ha sido tomado.

Tony se sorprendió al escuchar el intercambio entre su recientemente nueva secretaria contratada y una muchacha aspirante al puesto, Tony de verdad sintió pena por la muchacha aspirante, al parecer Potter era de temer. Podría tener a Tony atado a una correa corta si quería.

Cuando Carwyn regresó cinco minutos después, traía con ella el contrato o modelo de contrato que quizás firmarían. La mujer volvió a tomar su lugar para hablar bien con Tony.

—Aquí dice que eres de Reino Unido, ¿qué hace lejos de casa, srta. Potter?

—No vine por el sueño americano, sólo tenía planeado quedarme unas semanas pero eso cambió. Y necesitaba alejarme de mi hogar.

—¿Tienes un apartamento propio?

—Debo conseguir uno. Me quedé en algunos hoteles hasta que tomé la decisión de presentarme para el puesto —admitió.

—No será necesario. Puedes mudarte a la Torre de los Vengadores, tendrás tu propio piso si es lo que deseas, te dará la privacidad que necesitas y estarás disponible si llegara a necesitarte. Ser la asistente personal de Tony Stark puede llegar a ser complicado…

—Y así también me tendría bajo control, ya que aún no hizo la verificación de mis antecedentes ni buscó más información de la que le di en mi currículum —ella sonrió.

—Puede ser cierto, aunque Jarvis ya se está encargando de eso —la mujer sólo sonrió.

Y a Tony le fascinó… ella simplemente no se tiró a sus pies porque el era Anthony Stark. No cedía a sus encantos, no que él haya hecho uso de ellos aún.

—Ahora podremos ver el contrato —Tony quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para conocer más de ella.

La conversación llevo más tiempo de lo planeado, incluso habían llamado a uno de los abogados para estar presente en la oficina. Cuando al fin termino el papeleo, Tony le pidió que se quede un momento más para hablar.

—Mañana puedes mudarte ya a la Torre si te parece bien. Y en dos días comienzas a trabajar de forma oficial para mi.

—Claro, señor Stark.

—Es Tony por cierto.

—Claro, Tony. Entonces puedes utilizar mi nombre de pila también— sonrió amable la joven.

No mucho tiempo después se despidieron. Él envío a Happy para llevarla hasta su hotel.

H~▪~P

Al día siguiente…

Era extraño ver a Tony Stark de buen humor en estos días, al menos no desde que Pepper renunció. Él parecía más alegre y volvía a ser el hombre que todos conocían. Lo curioso es que después del medio día estaba pegado al teléfono por unos cinco minutos para luego salir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios sin dar ninguna explicación de lo que sucedía a los otros Vengadores que lo miraban con interés.

—¿Qué crees que sucedió? —preguntó la única mujer del grupo, quien no podía estar sin tener respuestas.

— Quizás finalmente pudo hablar con Pepper—Murmuró Barton.

Steve permaneció en silencio al igual que Bruce, no tenían tanto interés en la vida amorosa de Tony.

Por su parte, Tony Stark llegó a un exclusivo hotel de Nueva York (investigar), en donde ya lo estaba esperando la encantadora señorita Potter, con tres grandes maletas.

—Carwyn, veo que estas lista —estaba complacido —Ya conoces a Happy.

La joven asintió en modo de saludo. Tony no pudo evitar pensar que ella se veía hermosa con su discreto vestido negro pero sin dejar de ser elegante y muy costoso. Mientras su jefe se encontraba mirando a detalle a la joven señorita Potter, Happy cargó el maletero con el equipaje de la mujer.

—¿Estas seguro que no habrá problemas que me mudé a la Torre?—Preguntó la joven indecisa y mordiéndose el labio.

—Por supuesto que no, además necesito una asistente personal y estas capacitada para serlo. Quizás hagan una revisión de antecedentes, cosa que ya hice —ella se rió bastante entretenida con esto.

Happy abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara la joven, mientras que su jefe fue hacia la otra puerta para ingresar al auto.

—A casa, Happy —ordenó.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, la joven no se mostró inquieta de nuevo como si todo lo anterior fuese una mera actuación de su parte, no que Tony se diera cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado encandilado con la belleza de la joven para notarlo.

Fue un viaje tranquilo.

H~▪~P

Carwyn observó todo a detalle. Escucho a su jefe ordenarle a su chofer que llevara las maletas de la joven donde viviría mientras trabajará para él.

—Ven, te presentaré a los otros —Tony la tomó de la mano para llevarla con él, no dándose cuenta de tal acción —. Jarvis, ¿dónde están los otros?

—Están en la sala principal, Señor.

—Jarvis, deja que te presente a la encantadora Srta. Potter. Carwyn te presento a Jarvis, IA de la Torre.

—Encantada de conocerte, Jarvis.

—Lo mismo digo, Srta. Potter.

—Ahora ven, vamos a presentarte a los habitantes de la Torre —divago aún sosteniendo su mano.

La pelirroja dejó que su nuevo jefe la guiará sin mostrar incomodidad, todo lo contrario, quizás sorprendió a su jefe apretando un poco su mano. Ante tal acción, Tony la miró con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió deslumbrando a hombre.

Cuatro personas miraron la escena sorprendido, Tony llegaba con una mujer, una mujer que ninguno de ellos conocía y tomaba de la mano, una mujer que tampoco era Pepper para su conmoción.

—Chicos les presento a mi nueva asistente personal, la Srta. Carwyn Potter —dijo sin más. —Carwyn déjame presentarte a Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner y a Steve Rogers.

—Encantada de conocerlos —dijo con seguridad.

—Señora —Rogers fue el primero en saludar.

Los otros tres solamente asistieron sin saber que más hacer.

—Pueden llamarme Carwyn si gustan —sonrió divertida.

Tony sintió la creciente incomodidad que se estaba formando, quizás era momento de seguir y mostrarle su piso a su encantadora asistente.

—Ahora te llevaré a tu propio piso, Happy ya dejó tus cosas allí —divago el multimillonario, queriendo evitar las preguntas de sus amigos.

La joven sólo lo siguió…

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?—Barton pregunto confundido.

—Al parecer, Tony consiguió otra Pepper —dijo sin más Steven, lo que nadie dijo pero todos se preguntaban fue: ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría al excéntrico hombre de hierro?

Continuará.

Hola. Esto es mi primer Xover que me atrevo a publicar. ¿Es de su agrado? ¿Debo continuarlo?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y los Vengadores no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos. Fem Harry Potter/

Título: Carwyn

Tony Stark estaba renuente a soltar aquella cálida y suave mano, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan hermosa e inteligente al mismo tiempo? Parecía ser perfecta, no tenía comparación, ni siquiera con Pepper.

Carwyn se sorprendió al ver su nuevo hogar, era bastante lujoso, tenía su propia cocina de concepto abierto, esa isla era inmensa, tenia un comedor para recibir visitas, tres habitaciones con baños propios; el lugar era asombroso. Y sus maletas ya estaban allí.

—Esto es increíble, Tony —dijo como una pequeña niña con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Con esa sonrisa ella podría pedirle el mundo y él se lo daría pensó Tony para si mismo. Quizás tendría que decirle que no sonría así a todas las personas, en especial a otros hombres. Hizo una nota mental para tratar el tema con suavidad más a futuro, no que Tony Stark entendiera el concepto, o si lo hacía, jamás lo había practicado.

—Que bueno que te guste —dijo complacido—. Dejaré que te sientas a gusto con tu propia casa y más tarde podemos juntarnos a cenar todos juntos. Happy surtió tu despensa y refrigerador cuando fue a hacer las compras a primera hora.

—Muy bien. Gracias jefe, te veo luego —ella volvió a deslumbrarlo con su sonrisa.

Él simplemente salió del lugar un poco atontado, ¿quién diría que Anthony Stark se sentiría así por una mujer? ¡Oh, la ironía! Tony decidió que debía volver a su taller. Debía mantener sus manos y mente ocupadas en ese momento.

H~▪~P

Carwyn vio a su jefe salir de lo que al parecer era su nuevo, lujoso y costoso apartamento; su sonrisa tonta se borró al instante para entrecerrar sus ojos. Sin saberlo había dado más de un paso. Estaba en donde quería.

Sabiendo que había cámaras por el lugar, decidió que volvería a su apariencia alegre y divertida. Se quitó los zapatos y corrió para uno de los cuartos, debía elegir uno. Eligió el dormitorio principal, ya que su vista daba hacía fuera, tenía enormes ventanales que le permitían ver la ciudad.

Reviso el baño, era verdaderamente impactante, quizás su entusiasmo no era del todo fingido. Su clóset también era impresionante, podría guardar toda su ropa adecuada para el mundo Muggle, se había preocupado por ello, al parecer había sido en vano, él había pensado en todo. Y su cama era enorme.

Tomó una de sus valijas, aquella que contenía sus zapatos y decidió acomodarlos, podría hacer algo productivo este día. Después de terminar con los zapatos, decidió ocuparse de su ropa, al terminar su trabajo, tomó un libro y procedió a leerlo mientras esperaba a que pasaran las horas. Mañana era su primer día como asistente de Anthony Stark, debía mentalizarse y ser quizás la nueva niñera de ese hombre. Sabía que si el trabajo fuese fácil, habrían elegido a cualquiera.

Con un suspiro decidió cerrar su libro, estaba algo cansada, muchas emociones para tan poco tiempo. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se había quedado dormida.

H~▪~P

Era su primer día de trabajo, Carwyn despertó temprano, buscó una ropa adecuada para ir al trabajo o lo que ella creía que lo sería, hizo un desayuno inglés típico para ella sola, después de desayunar y estar lista para el día se dio cuenta que debía subir al lugar en donde todos los ocupantes de la Torre estarían quizás desayunando.

Tomo su portafolio, el cual tenía un bolsillo oculto con un hechizo para ser un pequeño compartimiento en el cual guardaba varita, ropa, accesorios entre otras cosas que podría necesitar.

—Buenos días, Jarvis ¿podrías decirme si el Sr. Stark ya se encuentra desayunando? —se sentía un poco estúpida hablarle a la nada.

—Buenos días, Srta. Potter. El señor Stark se encuentra tomando una ducha.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

—Srta. Potter, ¿va a unirse a ellos para el desayuno?

—Iré a hablar con Tony pero no es necesario que tengan listo nada para mi. Ya he desayunado —dijo para luego dirigirse hacia donde sabía que estarían el resto de los habitantes de la Torre en el camino tuvo que pedir una o dos indicaciones a Jarvis.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino vio como todos ya estaban desayunando y enfrascado en diferentes tipo de conversaciones, entrenamiento, trabajo de laboratorio, investigaciones y más entrenamiento las cuales terminaron cuando sintieron su presencia.

—Buenos días —saludó cortes.

—Ven Carwyn, no necesitas ser tan formal —dijo Tony comiendo una tostada —. Desayuna con nosotros.

—Ya he desayunado —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Café? —al parecer no le creían.

—No, gracias.

—Ustedes los ingleses toman té, ¿Verdad?—ella asintió.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tomar café, en casa antes de preferir el café había un Whisky particularmente fuerte que te dejaba lo suficiente alerta como para olvidarte del café… —aseguró divertida, la diversión se borró al recordar a cierta persona que siempre se negaba a tomar otra cosa que no sea té. Quizás había adquirido algunos hábitos de él después de todo. El dolor la invadió, hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada —aunque nunca lo probé, demasiado joven para hacerlo, eso me dijeron.

Para nadie paso desapercibida la nostalgia en ella y sus hermosos ojos tristes.

—¿Extraña mucho su hogar?

—No el lugar, sólo a algunas personas que hacían que el lugar pareciera mi hogar —aseguró.

Se acercó a la mesa para ocupar el lugar disponible.

—¿Qué tenemos para el día, Sr. Stark? —él sólo puso los ojos en blanco por la formalidad de ella, quien por cierto se veía increíble con su cabello suelto, vestía como una alta ejecutiva de oficina, incluso tenía un bolso en el que parecía tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba.

—Hasta el momento, el desayuno —dijo nada más.

Él había quedado pensando sobre qué o quién hablaba la joven.

—Muy bien.

Ella no discutió, debía analizar lo que hacía Stark, ver sus costumbres, sus manías y adaptarse a ellas.

Él desayuno siguió con una plática tranquila, sobre cosas que debían hacer cada uno.

—Pepper llevaba mi agenda. No tengo idea que tengo o debía tener agendado para esta semana. En mi taller hay una caja con las cosas del trabajo de Pepper. Trabajaré un momento en mis proyectos y te podrás encargar de ver la agenda que está en ella —Carwyn sólo asintió —incluso dejó el móvil de la compañía. Creo que tendrás todo lo necesario allí.

—Claro, jefe —murmuró.

H~▪~P

Carwyn estaba observando a detalle todo lo que contenía la caja con cosas que había dejado la antigua asistente de Anthony Stark. Primero revisó su agenda, se dio cuenta de que su jefe había perdido más de media docena de reuniones importantes y hoy tenía una cena de negocios con posibles inversores.

—Jarvis, puedes decirle a Tony que hoy tiene una cena con posibles inversores. Necesito que confirme su presencia —dijo al aire.

—Por supuesto, Srta. Potter.

Revisó el móvil que había dejado la mujer, estaba sin pila, cansada busco un cargador, quizás podría ver si tenía algunas llamadas o mensajes.

—El Sr. Stark dice que confirme su presencia.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

Saco la portátil que estaba entre lo que había en la caja. Al menos tenía pila. Lo primero que noto fue la lluvia de correo que recibió en los primeros cinco segundos de estar conectada a la red de Internet de la Torre. Puso los ojos en blanco. Suponía que el teléfono tendría igual o más sorpresas. Esperaba mensajes furiosos para la antigua asistente de su jefe y para el propio Stark.

Encendió el teléfono y paso lo mismo. Realmente debió haberlo sabido. Paso el resto de la mañana intentando arreglar el desastre que había causado la mujer.

Arreglo la agenda, reorganizando todas las reuniones, suponía que su jefe necesitaba estar activo y pensar en otra cosa más que no sea su exprometida. Siguió revisando el contenido de la caja, en el fondo estaba un anillo de diamante en una cajita de terciopelo negra, suspiró… Hasta ahora sólo tenía pocos detalles, sin lugar a dudas su jefe tenía el corazón roto. Suspiró. Devolvió el anillo al final de la caja, Stark sabría que hacer con el. Se lo daría luego. Podría venderlo, tirarlo a la basura, lo que él hiciera estaba perfectamente bien con ella.

Happy llegó momentos después con el traje que usaría Stark en su reunión. Incluso los zapatos a juego. Carwyn le dio las gracias.

En el almuerzo volvieron aparecer la mayoría de los habitantes de la Torre excepto los espías, que estaban quien sabe dónde, Tony salió de su taller, Steve y Bruce también volvieron a aparecer para pedir algo de comida. Nadie tenía ganas de cocinar ese día.

—Veo que estuviste organizando toda la mañana las reuniones. ¿Todo bien? —Tony quiso saber mientras comía su pizza.

—Sólo algunos pomposos enfadados, nada que no pueda manejar. Incluso pase toda la información necesaria a mi propias libretas, para mañana tendré todo organizado a mi gusto, incluso un nuevo número de contacto aunque no dejaré de lado a aquellos que conocen este número —aseguró.

—Bien.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Tony se levantó para volver al taller, pero Carwyn recordó el anillo. Se levantó y fue a buscarlo.

—Ella también te dejó esto— le dijo con calma, entregándole la cajita con el solitario.

Él pareció sorprendido, algo dolido por ver que Pepper había tomado su decisión la última vez que la vio, que ella sabía que no iba a volver. Dolió y mucho. Abrió la caja y miro el diamante, la cerró y de la devolvió a Carwyn.

—Tíralo —ordenó, rápidamente se arrepintió—. No lo tires mejor.

—¿Qué hago con él? —preguntó curiosa.

—Te lo regalo para ti —luego siguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

La pelirroja suspiró. Esto era complicado. Dejo el anillo en la mesa de trabajo, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿De verdad ella le devolvió el anillo? —Carwyn miró a Barton que al parecer había regresado.

—Nunca se lo llevó —suspiró.

—Aún no entiendo lo que les pasó.

—¿Sabes lo que es más triste? —la pelirroja abrió la cajita que contenía el anillo —Ella ni siquiera lo considero.

Barton se quedó sin saber que decir, Carwyn cerro la cajita y lo volvió a dejar en donde lo encontró, olvidada en el fondo de una gran caja de oficina.

H~▪~P

Tony Stark se había preparado para su cena de negocios como un robot, ver el anillo con el cual le había propuesto matrimonio a Pepper olvidado en el fondo de una caja fue un duro golpe. Ella había huido de él, no queriendo volver a verlo. Incluso su renuncia…

Dolía… ¡Maldición! Ella había sido la mujer perfecta para él en todos lo sentidos. Podía manejar lo que era su personaje. Podía con todo. Sólo ella. Y lo había, simplemente, abandonado.

No era valiente para exigir respuestas. No quería excusas. Ni verdades a medias. Quería arrancar a aquella mujer de su corazón. Quizás, debería empezar ahora. Esta misma noche.

H~▪~P

Si Carwyn pensó que sería fácil trabajar con Tony Stark, estaba a punto de descubrir que estaba equivocada; el día anterior su jefe se fue a su reunión de negocios con su chofer, ella no sería necesaria, era algo de lo que habían hablado. Sólo serían Tony con algunos hombres importantes de negocios, nada fuera de este mundo, en fin.

—Buenos días, Jarvis. ¿El señor Stark se encuentra despierto? —Era sólo una formalidad, no le apetecía entrar en su habitación, la verdad sea dicha.

—No, Srta. Potter. El señor Stark se encuentra en su laboratorio desde la madrugada.

—¿Esto es habitual?

—Sólo cuando se cansa de sus citas, Srta. Potter.

—¿Él está con una mujer? —Quiso saber.

—En efecto.

—¿Cuál es el protocolo cuando esto sucede? —Quiso saber la nueva niñera de Tony Stark.

—Despertar a la dama y enviarla a su casa con el chofer…—Carwyn se burló de esto.

—Qué nadie diga que no existe el romanticismo —sarcasmo brotando de sus palabras—. Pregunta al Sr. Stark si hay que seguir con el protocolo de siempre o ésta dama es diferente y si recuerda su nombre, por favor Jarvis.

—Claro, Srta. Potter.

Ella sonrió, así que aquí estaba nuevamente el Tony Stark del que hablaban la revistas.

—Buenos días —saludo a Barton y Steve quienes se encontraban ya de pie.

—Buenos días —murmuraron.

—El Sr. Stark dice que debe seguir con el protocolo de siempre y que quizás el nombre de la dama sea Irma, Aina, Arya o algún nombre parecido Srta. Potter.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

Sonrió divertida. Él no recordaba ni el nombre de su ligue de una noche. Por Merlín. Ahora debía ir a ver a esta supuesta dama. Un pensamiento muy sucio paso por su mente de lo que pensaba de la supuesta dama. Pero era mejor no tener prejuicios. Era natural que un hombre o mujer buscara compañía cuando la deseaba.

—Iré a despertar y despedir a la dama —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hizo el recorrido que sabía llevaba al cuarto de Stark. Golpeó a la puerta y cuando nadie respondió decidió pasar. Ciertamente el cuarto era un desastre. Se fijó en la mujer que estaba en la cama, aún dormida. Quizás no se despertaría hasta el medio día. Salió del cuarto para preparar café para la mujer.

—¿Ya despertó la bella durmiente?

—Necesitará un café. No se ve como alguien que le guste madrugar —aseguró.

Preparo un café bien fuerte, para que la mujer volviera al mundo de los vivos.

Volvió a la habitación dejando cerca el café, con lo necesario si la mujer así lo quería, se dio cuenta que seguía siendo una criatura de hábitos. Ella solía hacer esto por pocas personas.

Se percató de una costosa joya en la muñeca de la mujer, en la cual decía "Irina". Ahora no tendría que preguntarle el nombre. Sonrió divertida.

—Srta. Irina despierte —dijo con calidez que podría derretir a cualquiera.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Tony? —no es que su receptor pudiera devolver lo que recibía. Quizás se merecía un trato peor.

—Soy la secretaria del Sr. Stark. Me dijo que debía despertarla y enviarla a casa. Tiene un café listo en la mesa de luz. El Sr. Stark tuvo que resolver algo de último momento. Lamenta no poder despedirse de usted —dijo tan sincera que la mujer sonrió.

—Gracias por el café —aseguró.

Irina se vistió y tomó el café, cuando terminó dejó el lugar sin la hostilidad que algunas antiguas acompañantes de Stark solían tener. Carwyn le aseguró a la mujer que se encargaría de recordarle a su jefe que le llamara. Cosa, estaba segura, que jamás ocurriría.

Happy se marchó con Irina. Él la llevaría a su casa.

H~▪~P

Tony y el resto de los habitantes de la Torre desaparecieron hasta que Irina se marchó.

—Ella no te dio demasiado problemas, ¿verdad? —Tony se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ninguno. Es encantadora. Incluso le asegure que te diría que la llames —él parecía horrorizado.

—No hago eso…

—Tomó un café antes de irse —le informó ignorando su comentario.

—¿Café?—pregunto confundido.

—Ella no parecía ser una persona que se despertará temprano. En realidad, un café al despertar puede hacer maravillas en el carácter de alguien, o eso descubrí hoy, nunca le di a nadie al despertar un café, pero si té o el desayuno en la cama —Sonrió divertida—Y su nombre es Irina, Sr. Stark.

Sus pasos resonaron mientras ella salía del lugar.

—¿A quién le habrá llevado el desayuno a la cama? ¿Su amante? —Tony tuvo curiosidad.

Steve sólo lo mito mal, no la conocía pero no era agradable que Tony pensara algo así. Barton puso los ojos en blanco. Natasha no dijo nada. Bruce también se guardó sus comentarios.

Continuará...

Hola. :)

Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de esta historia, comentar y agregar entre sus alertas y favoritos.

No tengo Beta.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola... gracias por seguir esta historia...

Harry Potter y los Vengadores no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos. Fem Harry Potter/Carwyn

Título: Carwyn

Carwyn se dio cuenta que Stark estaba empeorando en sus hábitos de playboy últimamente. Ya no recordaba el nombre de tanta mujeres que habían dormido con su jefe desde la últimas dos semanas. Incluso estaba siendo noticias, quizás tenían razón el tildarlo de despechado.

Mirando la agenda, era un domingo así que podía tranquilamente relajarse, el próximo miércoles debía ir a una cena de negocios con su jefe. Al parecer debían ver a algunos alemanes.

Tony y los Vengadores tenían una situación entre manos, no tenía detalles pero sabía que era algo importante, que quizás mantendría los pantalones de su jefe en su lugar.

—Srta. Potter, el Sr. Stark dice que reorganice sus citas de esta semana. Cree que le llevará más tiempo del pensado —aseguró Jarvis.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Dile al Sr. Stark que hablaré más tarde con él —dijo un poco cansada.

Suspiró. Debía hacer llamadas.

Paso el resto de su domingo hablando por teléfono y reorganizando las citas que había en la agenda de Stark. Al menos estaba sola. Podría relajarse después.

H~▪~P

Tony Stark miraba a los dos Asgardianos frente a él sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Tú padre pensó que el mejor lugar para ocultarlo era la Tierra? —dijo sorprendido.

—Nos dimos cuenta de ciertas irregularidades, Loki era controlado por una entidad desconocida y de quien no sabemos los planes que tenía. Padre Todo decidió alejarnos hasta que encontrará alguna respuesta —admitió Thor.

—¿Y creyó que era buena idea traerlo a SHIELD?

—Creo que ya escuché bastante—Dijo Fury.

—¿Señor? —Quiso saber Hill.

—Lo mejor es que Loki permanezca con los Vengadores, se hará en extremo secreto, esto no puede salir de este lugar…

—Temo que muchos no están considerando a la encantadora Srta. Potter en todo este asunto —Tony dijo cruzando los brazos para evitar atacar a alguien.

—¿Quién es está Srta. Potter? —Fury no estaba acostumbrado a las trabas, menos en misiones tan fáciles como esta. Sólo debían mantener a Loki bajo vigilancia.

—La nueva niñera de Tony…

—Eso… ¡Oye! Ella no es mi niñera, es mi secretaria —dijo exasperado mirando al Capitán América.

—¿Qué problema representa ella? Es como cualquier otro civil —Coulson argumento.

—Vive en la Torre, desde hace dos semanas —aportó Natasha.

—¿Qué sabes de ella, Stark?

—Es inglesa, habla muchos idiomas, es joven, pelirroja, de bonitos ojos verdes…

—Me refería sus antecedentes, Stark.

—No encontré nada malo, salvo el atentado en donde murieron sus padres y un amigo de ellos cuando Carwyn tenía tres años. Los asesinos no han sido detenidos. Los Potter eran una importante familia inglesa, ella quedó al cuidado de su padrino —Tony ya sabía de memoria la información básica de la joven.

—¿Es una buena idea que la Srta. Potter conozca esta información? —Coulson quiso saber.

—Creo que es mejor mantenerla vigilada. Es necesario que Loki se quede en la Torre. Tienen una semana para descubrir todo lo que hace la Srta. Potter en su tiempo libre y si tiene comportamientos sospechosos… —el sonido del móvil de Stark detuvo la conversación.

—Es ella —murmuró.

—Atiende en altavoz —dijo Fury.

—Carwyn.

—Lamento interrumpieron, Sr. Stark. Sólo quería informarles que los alemanes no pueden reprogramar la reunión del miércoles. Es su último día en el país ya que viajarán a primera hora este jueves por compromisos pendientes. ¿Qué desea hacer? —cuestionó.

—Podrías ir a la reunión en mi lugar, Carwyn. No creo desocuparme antes —quizás se iría al infierno por mentir y ponerla a prueba de este modo.

—Tendré que estudiar la propuesta que enviaron, Sr. Stark. Pero la última decisión es suya. He manejado negocios antes pero eran negocios familiares.

—Creo que podrías manejarlo.

—Muy bien, Sr. Stark. Eso era todo por mi parte. Cualquier cosa estaré comunicándome con usted —entonces ella cortó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—Es directa —Barton dijo divertido.

—¿Por qué hacer que ella te represente? Apenas lleva dos semanas trabajando para ti —Natasha pregunto.

—La encantadora Srta. Potter está una prueba puesta por Stark —aseguró Loki desde su lugar.

—Cuernitos tiene razón. Quiero ver si es tan buena como lo aparenta. Y es nuestra oportunidad para estudiar sus hábitos, ¿no es eso lo que queríamos?

—Bien, Stark. Agente Barton, agente Romanoff serán los encargados de vigilar a la Srta. Potter. El resto puede quedarse aquí hasta resolver esta situación —Fury dijo para luego marcharse.

H~▪~P

Carwyn fue a alquilar un auto para moverse mejor ahora que su agenda estaba despejada. No tenía nada que hacer salvo ir a la cena con los alemanes. Cosa que no esperaba tan ansiosamente. Había una pequeña trampa en el contrato que habían enviado para Stark, quizás deberían haberlo hecho mejor. Quizás después de elegir un auto, ella podría hablar con su jefe. Quizás hacerse pasar por una mujer tonta con estos alemanes…

Cuando alquilo el coche sintió que su piel se erizaba, algo no estaba bien, pero no se sentía en peligro, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su coche y se dedicó a observar hacia distintas direcciones queriendo identificar que causaba está molestia en ella. Algo le decía que debía mantenerse alerta. Alguien la estaba vigilando.

Subió a su coche y se dedicó a conducir, quizás era hora de ir a tomar un té en algún lugar, quizás un postre. Quería una porción de pastel de chocolate, condujo por media hora hasta llegar a una cafetería, estaciono para bajar con su bolso a mano y su móvil, con lentes de sol. Recorrió de forma tranquila todo el camino hacia la cafetería, pidió una porción de pastel de chocolate y una taza de té.

Cuando le llevaron su pedido, preparó su té tranquilamente, algunas veces extrañaba su hogar, el té realmente no se podía igualar aquí, el pastel de Chocolate era increíble.

H~▪~P

Tony se sentía nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si se demostraba que Carwyn no era de confianza? ¿qué pasaría si se demostraba que era de confianza y él había permitido que dos espías le siguieran? No quería que las sospechas de Fury sean ciertas. No lo quería. Ella era tan especial, hermosa. No podía hacer nada malo… y si lo hacía, debía tener una buena razón.

—¿Legolas ya envió los primeros resultados?—le pregunto a Coulson.

—El agente Barton envío algunas fotografías…

—¿De qué tratan? —Coulson lo miró con detenimiento por su actitud.

—Esperemos a los otros.

Fury hizo su entrada quince minutos después, una eternidad para Tony, poco a poco habían llegado los otros, todos excepto los dos espías.

—La Srta. Potter alquilo un auto hace aproximadamente dos horas, luego fue a una cafetería para merendar —dijo María Hill mientras pasaba fotos de la joven con lentes oscuros en el transcurso del día.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Aún no termina la investigación —aseguró Fury.

—Hasta el momento no parece presentar ninguna amenaza…

—Carwyn aún no hizo contacto con ningún otra ser humano salvo la camarera y él tipo de la agencia de autos, ¿qué más esperan encontrar? ¿un muerto en su automóvil? —Stark parecía extrañamente exasperado.

—Sólo estamos verificando que no sea un problema para la misión —agregó Fury entrecerrando los ojos, a su parecer, Stark estaba muy deslumbrado por esa mujer y no le gustaba para nada.

Él teléfono de Stark recibió una llamada nuevamente.

—Ella no puede vivir sin mi —se jactó.

—Los alemanes quieren joderlo, Sr. —fue lo primero que se oyó.

—¿Q-qué? —Se sorprendió.

—El contrato tiene muchas lagunas en donde podrías perder mucho más de lo que ganarías. Debe protegerse de los contratos de este tipo, incluso sería el más perjudicado. He visto lo que hacen estos contratos y no es bonito —aseguró.

—Envía el contrato con sus irregularidades marcadas, Carwyn. Redactare otro para el miércoles —ordenó.

—Cuando llegue a la Torre será lo primero que haré…

—¿No estas en la Torre?

—Fui de paseo. Un poco de turismo hace bien. Encontré una hermosa cafetería con un buen pastel de chocolate—aseguró divertida.

—Bien. Cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo.

—Claro, Sr.

Y cortó.

Ella era tan desconcertante…

H~▪~P

Carwyn termino su llamada y pidió la cuenta, salió del lugar después de pagar. Stark podría haber ordenado que la vigilaran mientras él no estaba, ella supuso. Entonces tendría que comportarse y no hacer nada sospechoso.

Quizás debería hacer un par de paradas más.

Su siguiente parada fueron un par de tiendas de ropa, paso mucho tiempo solamente probándose ropa, observando su figura y estando pendiente de si veía a alguien seguirla.

Creyó ver a lo lejos a Barton, pero no podía asegurarlo. ¿Podría ser Barton quien la estaba siguiendo? Quizás podía salir el día siguiente para atrapar desprevenido al hombre. Sonrió de forma seductora. Quien sabe. Podía jugar un poco…

Volvió a la Torre, tenia que enviarle el correo a Stark con las irregularidades del contrato y fue lo primero que hizo, aunque decidió no llamar a Stark, quizás se sentía algo molesta con el hombre si este la había mandado a vigilar.

Después de su cena y un lago baño, se fue a dormir. Ella lo necesitaba.

H~▪~P

Tanto Natasha como Clint se sentían cansados, tuvieron que seguirle la pista a una mujer que parecía más adictas a las compras de lo normal.

Suspirando, se dispusieron a tomar turnos para vigilarla. Natasha decidió tomar el turno de noche, no se sentía particularmente cómoda siguiendo de nuevo a Carwyn Potter por tiendas y verla privarse todo lo que había en cada tienda. Era su turno de dormir. Además ella había visto la sonrisa boba de Barton, pendiente de la chica.

Desde temprano, Clint tuvo que despertarse, Natasha lo había despertado para decirle que Potter estaba a punto de salir… De verdad ella estaba por salir muy temprano y ni siquiera había desayunado aún…

La pelirroja tomó su automóvil alquilado y con un bolso de mano se dispuso a salir, Clint no pudo evitar pensar que ella se veía hermosa con un sencillo vestido blanco corto con bordado en azul real y sus zapatos de tacón.

Seguir a Potter era muy fácil, ella conducía su coche, hacia distintas paradas, seguía haciendo compras para consternación de Barton, pero esta vez se probaba vestidos de gala y lencería.

—Ella sólo sigue haciendo compras — murmuró, lo habían llamado hace un momento para estar pendiente de lo que ella hacia. Al parecer Natasha les había informado que la mujer salía temprano.

—¿Qué está comprando?

—Vestidos, Stark… miles de vestidos —dijo con cansancio.

—Ya está saliendo de la última tienda…

Después de probarse muchos vestidos y descartar más de la mitad, terminar sus compras de ropa, la siguió hasta una librería en donde se perdió entre los estantes de libros a la venta, Clint con resignación la siguió.

Busco entre los distintos pasillos, no la encontraba, ¿la había perdido?

—Creo que la he perdido—dijo avisándole a su jefe.

—Agente Barton busque su objetivo y… —todos se quedaron en silencio cuando de repente se escuchó una voz divertida que les hizo palidecer a más de uno:

—Sr. Barton que divertida coincidencia encontrarlo aquí. Siempre pensé que eras del tipo que no agarraba un libro salvo para golpear a alguien o a algo con él. Creo que lo juzgue sin conocerlo bien —dijo Carwyn Potter afirmada en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Mierda! —escucho las distintas exclamaciones por su intercomunicador.

—Srta. Potter… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Supondré que está interesado en la literatura erótica…—dijo divertida, Barton se sintió enrojecer. Maldijo internamente al verse rodeado de tantos libros con portadas y títulos escandalosos.

—Claro que no —dijo tan rápido que ella rió jovial—. Quiero decir que es la primera vez que vine a esta tienda y…

—No tiene que explicarme nada, Sr. Barton —dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—Creo que hubo un malentendido y… me estoy avergonzado más aún ¿verdad?—ella asintió divertida.

—Acompáñame —dijo mientras seguía caminando entre los pasillos.

Él la siguió sin decir nada. Aún muy avergonzado por ser descubierto. La observó en silencio mientras ella seleccionaba algunos libros que veía.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo de nuevo. Me pregunté, ¿por qué no hacer esto que están a punto de leer? Y bueno, lo hice.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, comentan, y tienen entre sus alertas y favoritas está historia.

Historia y capítulo sin corregir.

Harry Potter y los Vengadores no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos. Fem Harry Potter/Carwyn

Título: Carwyn

Carwyn observó como su copiloto aún no encontraba su lengua para decir más de una frase coherente. Quizás había sido muy cruel en cuidarlo hacia esa parte de la librería pero la cara del hombre fue un poema con tan sólo ver las imágenes de portadas de cientos de libros. Quizás podría regalarle uno en el futuro, pero cuál sería el más indicado, eso aún no lo sabía.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—No obtuvo respuesta—. Bien. Yo decido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Barton se sintió fuera de lugar, no violado pero si secuestrado. ¿Qué es lo que quería está mujer? Había sido atrapado demasiado fácilmente. Quizás ella le tendió una trampa. Esto no podía ser simplemente casualidad. Carwyn Potter se comportó tan bien en sus salidas que nunca la tomó como una amenaza. Él la subestimo. Ese fue su error.

Llegar a un estacionamiento en donde ella pagó por un lugar. Fue bastante rápido. Potter dejó sus bolsas en el coche y él sólo pudo seguirla obedientemente. Después de unos cinco minutos caminando llegaron a una cafetería en donde ella les pidió un desayuno completo. Cuando volvió a su mesa ella estaba sonriendo felizmente.

—Ahora Sr. Barton… Estamos corazón a corazón… Dígame sus pecados y yo podría confesar los míos —aseguró. Clint casi pudo dar certeza de que ella se estaba burlando de él.

Decidió no decir nada. ¿Qué podría decirle a ella?

—No suelo estar acostumbrada a hombres tímidos. Usted no es tímido en lo absoluto sólo intenta ser… ¿precavido? ¿De qué? —Cuestionó ella con seriedad.

No pudo decir nada más ya que le llevaron su desayuno. Ella tenia un té de menta que bebió en silencio disfrutando de él.

—Puede comer o tomar lo que desee, yo invito—aseguró la joven.

—Necesito ir un momento al baño —dijo levantándose muy bruscamente.

Ella sonrió y señaló hacia el fondo del lugar en donde estaban los baños. Carwyn aprovecho para hablar al mesero y pedir su cuenta. Pago en efectivo y se dedicó a disfrutar su té.

H~▪~P

Barton camino hacia el baño, no sabía que hacer.

—¡Mierda, ella me descubrió! —dijo a su intercomunicador.

—Te atrapó —aseguró Fury.

—¿Nuevas órdenes, señor?

—Intenta averiguar lo más que puedas de ella, Barton—Fury dijo antes de que su agente volviera a intentar controlarse.

Tuvo que calmarse y detenerse a observar su reflejo en el espejo. No sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse avergonzado con ella.

H~▪~P

Cuando Barton fue descubierto por la hermosa mujer todos pudieron sentir su sangre helarse, ¿Cómo podía ser que un agente tan experimentado y ser descubierto por la nueva secretaria de Stark? ¿Era ella de verdad quien decía ser? Incluso sus huellas lo confirmaban. No había error. Era ella. Entonces, ¿quién era la verdadera Carwyn Potter?

Barton era un agente altamente entrenado y con habilidades únicas al igual que su compañera de espía y muchos otros espías en la nómina de SHIELD. Él era hábil y muy capas de enfrentar misiones aún más riesgos y salir sin ser descubierto. En este caso había sido tan fácil descubrirlo. No podía ser un error. No era descuidado.

Barton volvió a la mesa en donde la joven lo estaba esperando, la observó desde lejos para intentar analizarla, ella detuvo su taza a mitad de camino para levantar la vista y mirarlo de regreso. Bueno. Eso sí había sido raro. Muy poca personas podían decir cuando alguien lo estaba observando desde lejos. Quizás ella era de una de esas personas. Otra posibilidad era que en algún momento de su vida había recibido entrenamiento. Él camino hacia ella, aún sabiendo que lo estaba observando.

—Entonces, es inapropiado observar a las personas de lejos sin su consentimiento, no se si lo sabías…

—No cuando es uno de mis trabajos—dijo tomando su taza de café—Debes darte cuenta que el grupo Stark es uno de los más importantes en el mercado, anteriormente en lo que concierne a armamentos, era observado desde muy cerca. Como ahora que Tony es parte de los Vengadores. Somos un grupo no afiliado a ningún gobierno en particular…

—Ahora te estas vendiendo como un mercenario cualquiera… Si ese fuera el caso te preguntaría cual es tu precio, pero dudo que hayas querido decir eso—aseguró divertida.

—A lo que voy Srta. Potter es que es sospechosa cualquier nueva persona que se acerca a nosotros…

—Eso ya fue vanidoso —dijo divertida.

—No lo fue. Sólo digo lo evidente. El Sr. Stark como cualquier otro miembro del equipo puede ser vulnerable conociendo a las personas equivocadas—dijo pareciendo distante.

—¿Alguien te asignó a ti para ser su Hada Madrina? Lástima que no tengas una varita mágica —Ella sonrió mirando su entrepierna con una insinuación —aunque podrías estar equivocada yo y tu tenerla.

—No creo que en tu currículum haya estado escrito expresamente que eras una descarada—Clint pudo suponer como muchos que estaban escuchando su conversación se impactaban con su respuesta ya que él no era así.

—Claro que no. Esa es uno de mis secretos. ¿Qué harás si de repente aseguro que te quiero sólo para mi? ¿Correrías lejos de mi? Eso sería gracioso. Ningún hombre en el que haya puesto mis ojos huyó de mi—aseguró para terminar su taza de té de menta.

—¿Y fueron muchos?—dijo curioso.

—¿Te preocuparía que lo fueran?—contraataco.

—No. Es su vida privada. Y no es de mi interés…

—Lástima. Incluso ya tenía pensado un nombre de mascota para ti —Clint se atoró con el café y comenzó a toser.

Carwyn se levantó y fue a ayudarlo, apagando el intercomunicador en el proceso. Se sentó a su lado y espero a que se calmara.

—Debes dejar de decir cosas como esas, un hombre necesita paz mental por si no lo sabías…

—Un hombre puede necesitar muchas cosas según tengo entendido. Te diré un secreto—dijo después de ver como dejaba su servilleta en la mesa y ella podía acercarse más a él, acercó su rostro al de él, sonriendo de forma inocente para recorrer con sus labios su mejilla y luego unir sus labios en un casto beso, se alejo sonriendo, volvió a besarlo de nuevo, disfrutando de la consternación en la que se encontraba él.

Carwyn se alejo de él, necesitaba aire y Barton necesitaba pensar con la mente clara.

—Ahora la cuestión es ¿me quieres?, ¿Me deseas?—Clint no quería responder esas preguntas, el sólo quería volver a besarla y lo hizo.

H~▪~P

Fury miraba desapasionadamente a todas las personas que estaban allí sólo para ver a Barton hacer su magia. Quizás podría seducir a la mujer. Todos los presentes estaban al pendiente de ellos. El tema de Stark y ser la nueva secretaria de éste fue una buena jugada o eso pensaron.

"¿Alguien te asignó a ti para ser su Hada Madrina? Lástima que no tengas una varita mágica;" —Ella fue estirando las palabras, como alguien aburrida y sarcástica pero aún divertida con la idea— "aunque podrías estar equivocada yo y tu tenerla".

Hubo varías risas de algunos.

—Silencio —Ordenó Fury.

Él Capital América se veía escandalizado. Stark era indescifrable. Thor estaba sin poder entender nada. Loki era Loki y sobre la divertido. Coulson, Hill y Bruce miraban hacia otro lado indecisos sobre que hacer.

"No creo que en tu currículum haya estado escrito expresamente que eras una descarada".

Convivieron el aliento, ¿ de verdad habían escuchado bien? ¿Barton dijo eso? ¿Quería ser golpeado de verdad?

"Claro que no. Esa es uno de mis secretos. ¿Qué harás si de repente aseguro que te quiero sólo para mi? ¿Correrías lejos de mi? Eso sería gracioso. Ningún hombre en el que haya puesto mis ojos huyó de mi."

"¿Y fueron muchos?"

"¿Te preocuparía que lo fueran?"

"No. Es su vida privada. Y no es de mi interés…"

"Lástima. Incluso ya tenía pensado un nombre de mascota para ti."

Fury noto el extraño comportamiento de Stark. Al parecer estaba interesado en la mujer. Potter de verdad estaba convirtiéndose en un problema. Era posible una pelea entre el agente Barton y Tony Stark. Era impensable.

Era divertido que alguien tan experimentado como Barton sea acorralado por una niña. Potter era eso: una niña de veinticinco años.

"Debes dejar de decir cosas como esas, un hombre necesita paz mental por si no lo sabías…"

"Un hombre puede necesitar muchas cosas según tengo entendido. Te diré un secreto…"

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar. La comunicación se cortó.

—Sus órdenes, Señor —hablo María Hill.

—Consigue la ubicación actual de ambos.

H~▪~P

Carwyn se alejo de él. Barton parecía atormentado. Algo lo molestaba.

—Toma tu desayuno. Hablaremos más tarde —le dijo para volver a su lugar y disfrutar del resto de su desayuno.

Barton estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta de que su intercomunicador seguía sin funcionar desde hace unos cinco minutos. Carwyn lo observó durante mucho tiempo. Terminaron su desayuno de forma tranquila, sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

—Ven conmigo —lo tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

Volvieron al auto, se subieron al coche y Carwyn se quedo en silencio. Esperaba para ver si él hablaría primero o tendría que sacarle poco a poco las palabras.

El tiempo pasaba y ella se daba cuenta de que él no hablaría, no si no lo presionaba un poco hacia donde ella quería.

—Perdón por eso —él se acercó acariciando su mejilla y observándola fijamente.

—¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo lo dices aquello que crees que la otra persona quiere oír?—ella sonrió, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Un poco de ambos. Eso sucede cuando llevas meses sola y tienes en mente algo más que simples citas —Ella parecía distante, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Barton se quitó el intercomunicador dándose cuenta que estaba apagado, sonrió, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora; ella le sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—Eres muy hermosa…

—¿Es lo que realmente piensas o la opinión general de todos?

—Me gustas, Carwyn. Se que te conozco hace poco. Incluso creo que le gustas a Tony—ella lo miró asombrada.

—No creo que a mi jefe le guste de esa forma. Y si le gusto, está dando el mensaje incorrecto con su actitud, Clint. No hagas que piense que se olvidó tan rápido de la mujer que dolía ser su prometida.

—Él no diría tan pronto sus sentimientos…

—Eres muy guapo —Barton rió divertido.

—Eres muy hermosa, Carwyn. Y estoy mandando a la mierda todo por estar aquí…

—Tengo muy poco que perder, Clint; solo me pregunto, ¿quieres mas de mi? —susurró.

¿Quería más de ella? Aún no era más que una mera conocida. ¿Quería lo que podrían tener?

—Sí.

Carwyn le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y él supo que estaba tan perdido.

H~▪~P

Tony Stark escribía en su portátil para no pensar en lo que había visto en la cámara de seguridad de aquella cafetería. Necesitaba terminar este contrato rápidamente y no se quería distraer pero su mente volvía a ese beso entre Barton y Carwyn. Quería tanto hacer estallar algo con tanta desesperación.

Se sentía mal.

Celoso.

Quería tenerla cerca de él.

Que suerte tenía Barton, ¿Verdad?

Maldijo internamente.

Terminó el contrato y se lo envió a su secretaria. Quizás había sido una mala idea hacer que ella se mudara a la Torre. Podría haberse conocido con Barton en otro lugar. Si no era en la Torre conviviendo iba a ser un día cualquiera que ellos se encontraran. Y si no era Barton, podría ser cualquier otro imbécil. Era mejor que sea Legolas. De este modo podría estar tranquilo.

Tony se dio cuenta que pensaba en Carwyn Potter con cariño. Era buena en su trabajo. No se quejaba por sus conquistas. No a la hora de deshacerse de ellas, ni después de haberlo hecho. No opinaba sobre sus vida. Lo que era buena. ¿Qué pasaría si él mostraba interés en ella desde el principio? No podía seguir atormentándose. No sabría jamás la respuesta. Lo importante era cuidar de ella.

Tony aún recordaba cómo ella se quedaba pérdida en sus pensamientos. Muchas veces quiso saber que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Se abstuvo. Pensó que ella quizás querría algo de privacidad aunque sea en sus pensamientos. Luego volvía a ser la Carwyn de siempre. Él no podía pasar desapercibido sus verdes ojos llenos de tristeza. ¿Legolas llenaría ese vacío? Era esperar y ver. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Miro su teléfono móvil, indeciso. ¿Estaría interrumpiendo algo? ¿Quería saber? Frustrado se dio cuenta de que tenía el teléfono en la mano. Llamar o no llamar. Divago varios minutos y decidió preguntarle a Jarvis. Era lo mejor.

—Jarvis, ¿Se encuentra en casa la Srta. Potter?

—Recién acaba de llegar, Sr.

—¿Se encuentra sola?—pregunto con temor. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

—Se encuentra hablando con el Sr. Barton…

—Gracias, Jar.

Tony se dio cuenta que era apropiado llamar avisarle sobre los cambios que había hecho en el contrato. Fue a marcación rápida y se dio cuenta de que tenía el número de ella.

—Hola.

—Carwyn. Justo la persona con quien quería hablar —dijo pareciendo despreocupado.

—Jefe. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí. Hablaba para decirte que ya envié a tu correo el contrato modificado. Puedes verificar que ahora es más adecuado. Lo que debes hacer mañana es hablar con los alemanes y decirles que no aceptó su propuesta pero que hice una contraoferta. Que deben analizar lo que añadí y que la próxima vez deberán tratar conmigo en persona.

—Comprendo, Tony— Él se sorprendió cuando ella dijo su nombre. ¡Estas tan perdido, Stark! Su mente iba a mil, recriminándole sus pensamientos y más sus deseos por ella.

—Y Carwyn… no necesitas quedarte a cenar con ellos —dijo divertido aunque por dentro se sentía atormentado. Estaba, consciente o inconscientemente, dándoles su permiso para hacer lo que sea con Legolas. Pero ella no necesitaba Tu permiso, ¿verdad? Una voz molesta le recordó, burlándose abiertamente de él.

—Bien. ¿Necesita algo más, jefe?

—Eso es todo, Carwyn —murmuró antes de cortar.

Suspiró mirando su teléfono. La llamada terminada. Necesitaba una copa.

H~▪~P

Era momento de enfrentar a Natasha y Fury. Clint no sabía a quien temer más. A su jefe a su compañera de trabajo.

—Puedo explicarlo —aseguró viendo a los dos de brazos cruzados.

—Escuchamos.

—Creo que puedo asegurar en nombre de la Srta. Potter que no existe nada que pueda comprometernos o ponernos en riesgos innecesarios…

Natasha lo miraba, sus ojos como dagas.

—Creo que estas equivocado, Clint. No quiero decir un té lo dije después —aseguró la espía.

—Espero que este en lo cierto, agente Barton —Fue lo único que dijo Fury, dando por terminada la conversación.

Clint y Natasha se quedaron en silencio, su jefe ya había abandonado el lugar.

—¿Te das cuenta que Stark tiene los ojos en Ella, Clint?

—Si, lo se. Ella cree que no es verdad. Y que si lo es, Stark está dando el mensaje equivocado con sus múltiples conquistas —le informó.

—¿No se que te atraída por Stark? No quiero que termines con el corazón roto, Clint —parecía muy preocupada.

—No creo que Carwyn sea capaz de hacer algo así, Natasha. Sólo se que es una mujer fantástica y me hace sentir tan diferente. No se explicarte —pensó en la pelirroja de ojos verdes que le sonreía y le quitaba el aliento.

Natasha sólo asintió y dejó el tema por la paz. Esperaba que esto no volviera para darles una parada en su culo después. No que ella lo dijera con esas palabras.

H~▪~P

Carwyn se preparaba para su cena de negocios en representación de Stark. Se vio en el espejo y se encontró presentable. Era adecuado para una cena de negocios. Cabellos recogido, vestido negro hasta sus rodillas, zapatos taco alto, maquillaje natural y sus joyas siempre presentes.

Debía salir media hora antes para llegar a tiempo, tomó su portafolio y salió, Happy la llevaría al restaurante en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena.

Happy abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, espero a que ella estuviera cómoda en el coche para cerrar la puerta e ir al lugar del conductor. Fue un viaje tranquilo, llegó al lugar y actuó como las mujeres sangre pura que había conocido antes. Obtuvo varias miradas de distintas personas en la entrada al restaurante.

—Buenas noches. Reserva para cuatro a Nombre de Anthony Stark.

—Buenas noches. Le estábamos esperando. Sus invitados ya están aquí. Acompáñeme, por favor —dijo una mujer.

Carwyn miraba de forma arrogante, parecía que había chupado un limón, era la personificación de la salvación o la peor pesadilla de alguien, incluso parecía aburrida.

Dos sillas estaban ocupadas con dos hombres esperando allí para hablar con ella. Ella reconoció a Emil Fischer con otro hombre, no lo reconocía pero supuso que era el otro sujeto. Despidió cortésmente a su acompañante se acercó a la mesa. Era algo bueno que supiera alemán se dijo a ella misma.

—Señores, soy Carwyn Potter. Estoy aquí en representación del Sr. Stark.

Los dos hombres la miraron de inmediato, en un par de ojos vio el reconocimiento, Fischer sabía quien era Ella; el otro sujeto mostraba interés.

—Es agradable verte nuevamente, Carwyn. Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en desacuerdo con la opinión de tu padrino —Carwyn lo miró como si estuviera analizando a un insecto sin importancia.

—El mismo Fischer de siempre. Sé un buen niño y presenta al caballero —sabía que el otro sujeto era con quien debía negociar.

—Dieter Müller, para servirle —dijo el sujeto, tomando su mano y besándola.

Ella permitió que le ayudará a sentarse en su lugar. Carwyn se burló descaradamente de Fischer. Ese hombre era una desgracia, lamentable desgracia.

—El Sr. Anthony Stark no pudo llegar y me envió en su lugar. Él reviso personalmente el contrato e hizo ciertas modificaciones…

—Creo que el contrato era adecuado… —se metió Fischer.

—No a los ojos del Sr. Stark. Es por ello que hizo otro contrato para que pudieran comparar con el anterior. Contrato que beneficia a ambos lados—aseguró.

Sacó dos copias de cada contrato y lo entregó a los hombres.

Müller estudio su contrato y sus ojos miraban como un par de dagas a Fischer. Vid do que claramente algo no estaba bien.

—Creo que hubo un error, Srta. Potter. Necesito hablar personalmente con el Sr. Stark lo antes posible —aseguró el hombre.

—El Sr. Stark no sabía si podría llegar a tiempo. Es por ello… —Carwyn sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Curiosa levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Anthony Stark.

—Disculpen la demora. Me desocupe antes de lo planeado —aseguró sonriendo.

Carwyn estaba sorprendida. Nunca imagino esto. No a su jefe apareciendo de repente.

—Desde aquí seguiré yo con la reunión, Srta. Potter. Alguien la espera —dijo para que ella se retirará del lugar. Era hora de hablar de negocios.

Carwyn aceptó esto y se marchó. Después de todo, él era el jefe. Salió del restaurante con aire aburrido.

—¿Clint? —se sorprendió al verlo esperándola.

Continuará.

Carwyn y Clint van camino a romance. ¿Les interesa ésta idea?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter y los Vengadores no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ella prometió que se vengaría, para ello debía tener a sus enemigos mucho más cerca que a sus amigos. Fem Harry Potter/Carwyn

Título: Carwyn

Carwyn quedó encarrilada en aquella sonrisa. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Estaba muy guapo, vestía casual y ella se sintió ridícula por tener todo eso encima de ella.

—Vine a verte, puede que Stark haya conspirando un poco —admitió nada culpable.

—¿Es sabio dejarlo sin niñera?

—Dijo que iría a casa luego de su reunión. Creo que tendremos huéspedes pronto —dijo quitándole importancia.

—Mientras no deba deshacerme de ellas luego —Clint sonrió divertido.

—Te aseguro que no son de ese tipo de visitas. Estas se quedarán por un tiempo según tengo entendido —aseguró. Carwyn les resto importancia, estaba con Clint.

Ella se acercó a él y descanso su cabeza en su pecho tomándolo desprevenido, luego él la abrazo.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, cariño?—ella asintió.

—Puedes llevarme donde tu quieras…

Ella se alejó de él, sintiendo que su atuendo no era el adecuado. Demasiado elegante. No dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por él. Recordó que no había traído su coche.

Alejándose un poco del lugar, caminaron en silencio hasta un estacionamiento en donde estaba un automóvil esperándolos. Quizás él si pensaba en todo.

Carwyn se sorprendió cuando Barton la empujó suavemente contra el auto y se acercó a ella, besándola con ardor, contuvo un suspiro, devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, abrazándose a él, queriendo más mucho más de él. Se separaron y ella estaba sin aliento, sintió cosas que hace tiempo no se permitía sentir. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo… Lo quería ahora mismo, allí mismo… sin importarle si los verían o no.

Se cuestionaba todo lo que aquel hombre la hacia sentir, se dio cuenta que dar un paso más hacia adelante sería demasiado rápido, quería olvidarse de cenar y volver a su apartamento con él. ¿Importaba? Clint volvió a besarla, sintió su pierna entre las de ella, la falda de su vestido subiendo un poco. Alejándose de ella, le sonrió presumido al ver como estaba, sus labios hinchados, su respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas, su perfecto peinado algo desordenado.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?

—Quisiera volver a mi apartamento, contigo si es posible, pero supongo que tienes planes —dijo saltándose el cabello, mientras el se alejaba de ella.

—Puede que tuviera planes…

—¿Incluyen una gran y cómoda cama? Contigo teniéndome entre sus brazos y… —Ella sonrió divertida al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo. La pequeña duda en su mente se fue —. No creo que sea el caso.

Él la vio acomodarse la ropa. Quitarse el exceso de joyas para guardarlas en su bolso, y retocar la pintura de sus labios.

Clint estaba teniendo graves problemas y su vos ronca era el menor de ellos. Maldijo internamente. ¿Qué mas podría pasarle a él? Era mejor no saberlo.

H~▪~P

Carwyn se despertó envuelta en fuerte brazos, Clint aun dormía. Salió del fuerte abrazo con dificultad, era un milagro que él no se haya despertado. La noche anterior se durmieron medio vestidos… sintió un sonrojo arder en sus mejillas, él estaba sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado pero aun en su lugar, ella tenia el vestido muy desordenado.

Se quedo observando al hombre en su cama, se veía tan tranquilo dormido así, aun era muy temprano, se acerco a él detallando cada parte de piel expuesta, queriendo ver más… lo deseaba tanto, lo quería allí mismo, sin importarle nada.

Se encargo de besar lentamente su rostro y bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, sintió que la respiración de él se aceleraba, ¿estaba realmente dormido? ¿creyó de verdad que estaba teniendo un sueño tan bueno?

Cuando el abrió sus ojos se sorprendió al verla encima de él, una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente jugando con su propio vestido y moviendo sus caderas contra la entrepierna de él, estaba siendo muy audaz…

—Buenos días —dijo con una voz ronca.

—Realmente lo son… —aseguró para quitarse el vestido y tirarlo en el piso.

Clint no era de piedra y le estaba poniendo las cosas un poco difíciles, él de verdad quería hacerla suya, sin importarle dónde o cómo, la quería solo para él.

—¿Usted a sido un chico muy malo, Sr. Barton?— no supo que responder. Se sintió sin aliento. Solo asintió sin saber que hacer —¿Cree que merece un espectáculo, Sr. Barton?

Clint no supo que decir, se sentía tan saliente, la sentía moverse contra un gran bulto en sus pantalones, oculto un gemido. No quería avergonzarse.

—Quizás lo merezca, pero no puedes tocar—ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno para él.

Carwyn movió sus caderas en el regazo de él, frotándose, tentándole a querer ir por mas… se sentía muy húmeda, no creía poder seguir por mas tiempo el juego, acaricio su cuerpo lentamente, viendo cada reacción en él, acarició sus senos gimiendo su nombre, imaginándose que eran sus manos y no las propias, cerro sus ojos decidiendo ser mas audaz, sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, jugando con la tela de sus bragas…

—Carwyn… —ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, estaba muy excitado, sonriendo bajo mas su mano y acariciando su intimidad sobre la tela, Clint intento tocarla solo para que la mano libre de ella lo golpeara juguetonamente.

Clint decidió, ya que no podía tocarla, quizás era una buena idea deshacerse de sus malditos pantalones, un tanto difícil pero pudo hacerlo, sintió su miembro duro y erguido, quería enterrarse profundamente en ella, dejarla delirando por él, pidiendo más… vio como ella metía su mano dentro de sus propias bragas y contuvo el aliento, no tenia que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba haciendo.

Carwyn gimió al frotar su clítoris, realmente era muy bueno, sintió como Clint maniobraba para deshacerse de su propia ropa interior. Sintió como Clint rompía su ropa interior.

—¡Oye! —dijo mientras veía sus bragas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, caer lejos.

—Tenían que irse —explicó, algo en su voz ronca la hizo reír.

Ella se inclino para besarlo suavemente, llevando una mano hacia abajo para acariciar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia su interior, gimió al sentirlo finalmente entrar en ella. Clint gruño, quería moverse contra ella, joderla hasta dejarla sin sentido pero a la vez disfrutaba ver su rostro cuando por fin lo guio a su interior… ella movió sus caderas terminando su tortura o comenzándola, solo pudo acariciar sus nalgas y besarla, ella gemía apenas audible, su respiración se agitaba poco a poco…

Carwyn se inclinó para poner sus manos sobre el torso de Clint y poder moverse mas… ella tenia el control, ritmo y movimiento; entonces el la sorprendió tomando sus caderas y empujando para arriba acompañando sus movimientos.

—¡Oh! Clint… Mas…

Ella pronto se volvió mas exigente, pidiendo mas y más. Carwyn gruño al escuchar sonar la alarma… quería poder tener el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar simplemente del sexo. Ella siguió moviéndose, olvidándose de momento de la alarma; Clint acaricio su clítoris, se sentía cerca, quería que ella también lo disfrutara. Vio el cuerpo de Carwyn temblar, sabia que estaba teniendo su orgasmo, sentía como su interior se ceñía mas alrededor de su miembro, gruño… embistió un par de veces mas y eyaculo dentro de ella, sentía como su respiración se iba calmando, ella se recostó encima de su pecho.

Clint salió de ella, Carwyn se recostó a su lado… eso había sido demasiado rápido, apenas se conocían, pero eso no importaba, no eran pareja, solo conocidos. Y ambos eran adultos.

—Necesito un baño —aseguró riendo.

Al menos tendría un buen día.

H~▪~P

Quizás debería haberlo invitado a unirse a ella. Él no la había seguido, cuando salió del baño él simplemente se había marchado. Fue a buscar su ropa para el día, siempre profesional.

Se cambió y luego puso en orden sus papeles antes de que fuera la hora del desayuno en el comedor en donde todos se reunían, no le impidió tomarse una taza de té mientras esperaba a que se reunieran todos. Sabia que su jefe quizás había traído compañía o algo por el estilo, lo normal. No quiso pensar en los repentinos invitados que tendrían en la torre.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban esperando por ella, saludó a todos y se sentó en la ultima silla vacía, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente. Poco a poco todos fueron retomando lo que debían hacer ese día, algunos tenían entrenamientos, Tony quería irse a su taller…

Carwyn quedó encargada de revisar el papeleo de su jefe, y al medio día tenia todos los papeles organizados.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la Torre, dispuesta a tomar su merecido descanso durante su almuerzo, suspiró fastidiada al darse cuenta que aun la seguían, pero esta vez no era Clint, era Natasha quien le seguía el paso. Cansada, decidió ir a almorzar en el mismo lugar de siempre, saludando a las personas que siempre estaban atendiendo el lugar. No tenía ganas de evadir a esa mujer. Esperaba que pudiera al menos comer tranquila.

Cuando al fin pudo degustar su almuerzo, sin ninguna interrupción aparente salvo saber que estaba siendo vigilada, decidió que podría quedarse allí un momento más. Pidió pastel de chocolate de postre y se quedo en silencio.

—Siempre has sido una creatura de hábitos, Carwyn —Ese acento inglés, las palabras siendo arrastradas mientras parecía aburrido, ella levantó su vista y entonces lo vio, ¿cómo era posible que la sorprendiera así?

—También es bueno verte, Theo —dijo con el mismo tono que uso él.

Vio que tenía su maletín y que al parecer estaba trabajando, le ofreció que se quedara y le acompañara un momento.

—Debo decir que es una sorpresa verte aquí…

—Claro que lo es, si no te conociera diría que de verdad esto fue casualidad. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Theo?

Él simplemente sonrió.

H~▪~P

Natasha estaba fastidiada de tener que vigilar a la nueva conquista de Clint quien era nada mas ni nada menos que la secretaria estrella de Stark.

—El objetivo hizo contacto con un hombre desconocido —habló por su intercomunicador.

—Copiado, continúa con tu trabajo —recibió la orden de su jefe.

Ella los observó interactuar, la mujer estaba tensa, se le veía un poco incomoda aunque era casi imperceptible.

H~▪~P

—Este "fortuito" encuentro no radica en lo que puedas hacer por mi, sino en lo que yo hare por ti —aseguró aun sonriendo.

—¿A qué juegas, Theo?

—A ganar, siempre a ganar —aseguró con seriedad.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás preocupado por mi —dijo con una expresión en blanco.

—Siempre has sido mi debilidad, querida —Carwyn puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta repetirme, Theo… ¿qué quieres? —Dijo enfadándose.

—Sólo vine a recordarte el contrato —ella sintió temor en su interior.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Seria divertido imaginar a mis ancestros revolcarse en sus tumbas, sabes que como buen Slytherin, también quiero beneficiarme de esto—ella asintió.

—Esto es mas que un simple problema con tu progenitor, Theo. ¿Sigue vivo? —pregunto curiosa. Aquel contrato era mas un acto de odio que el padre de Theo había establecido.

—Lamentablemente. Me digo a mi mismo que aun falta menos para que muera, suele sosegarme —sus ojos brillaron con alegría infantil.

—Por mas que sea entretenido verte fantasear con la muerte de tu padre, debo volver al trabajo si ya no necesitas nada —dijo exasperada.

—Nunca pensé que una mujer… —ella le dirigió una significativa mirada al mago frente a ella, él solo sonrió —Potter trabajaría. Ya que no es necesario. Claro que podrías ocuparte de tus propios negocios o conseguir a alguien que lo haga.

—Es una salida.

Theo tomó un sobre de su portafolio y se lo pasó , las manos de Carwyn temblaban al ver el contenido. Un foto de dos niños, uno sosteniendo a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Cerró el sobre y lo alejó de ella rápidamente.

—¿Alguna vez dejaré de sentirme tan culpable?

—No lo se, Carwyn. Creo que aquello que sientes es dolor, no culpa. No tienes culpa de nada —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Cada vez que intento decirme eso más me doy cuenta de que es mi culpa, Theo. No los merezco.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste de luchar, Carwyn? Esta no eres tu… —quiso decir algo mas pero se contuvo, no tenia derecho.

—Dudo mucho que hayas venido a esto, ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí? —sus grandes ojos verdes lo taladraron, su mirada era tan cautivadora, él no pudo evitar quedar atrapada en ella.

—Vuelve conmigo —le pidió.

Ella simplemente lo quedó mirando, ¿volver a qué? De verdad quiso preguntarle, ella sabia que su vida ya no tenia lugar en Inglaterra, ¿por qué le pediría esto?

—No…

Él le sonrió resignado. Algo le decía que no se rendiría. Theo tomo el sobre de la mesa con intención de guardarlo, esperaba que ella le impidiera hacerlo, se decepcionó al ver que ella simplemente evitaba mirar aquel papel.

—Volveré por ti —le aseguró.

Esa fue su despedida. No sabia cómo sentirse. Todo lo ocurrido era reciente, es por eso que ella estaba en ese lugar.

Al menos sabia que Theo se había ocupado de Natasha y de todas las cámaras de seguridad antes de hablar con ella.

Carwyn regreso a la Torre, debía ocuparse de su trabajo, quizás revisar su agenda. Ya era costumbre en su trabajo estar sola. Sabia que todos ellos tenían una vida en la cual ella no estaba. Podría trabajar para Tony Stark pero eso no quería decir que era apreciada por ellos, incluso Barton estaba con ella por una orden dada por quien quiera que fuese su jefe, Clint debió ser el mas apto para ello. No veía a ninguno de ellos haciendo ese trabajo, Natasha podría pero no era de su tipo. En fin, ¿hasta dónde llevaría esto con Barton? Ella tenia sus objetivos. Quería destruirlos, uno a uno. Quería terminar con ellos, ver como la luz poco a poco dejaban sus ojos. No descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aviso de Jarvis, su jefe la andaba buscando, fue a su encuentro. Por el momento olvidaría todo lo que había pasado.

Continuará.


End file.
